Praey
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: Having traveled with the vestal, Tiz was no stranger to being hunted. But this was different. The stakes were higher, he didn't have his friends to back him up, and he was the target... [NSFW]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bravely Default.

* * *

Witherwood never felt as foreboding as it did now. The gnarled, twisted trees seemed to reach for the night sky, the canopy seeming even darker. Perhaps the lack of visibility would deter his pursuer.

The -thunk- of an arrow just barely nicking his foot brought him back to reality. He knew the person chasing him. That wasn't a miss.

This was a warning.

Without even thinking, Tiz broke into a run, heading for the safety of the hidden village of the Crystalists. It was a long shot, but anything was better than standing out in the open.

The leaves overhead rustled, and Tiz just barely managed to avoid another arrow. The shepherd increased his speed, breath turning panicky, uneven, scared. Ouroboros didn't instill this much fear into him.

Tiz stopped for the briefest of moments to rest against a tree, hoping to catch his breath. His first blunder. And arrow struck his sleeve, pinning it against the trunk and shocking the boy. He barely had time to react when a second arrow hit his shirt, right at the side.

Slow, deliberate footsteps sent a ripple of fear through his body, and, deciding that a damaged wardrobe was better than capture, he tore himself from the arrows, the sound of his shirt ripping echoing across the wood. Heart pounding, he resumed running, the sound of footsteps behind him quickening. Tiz briefly considered fighting back, only to once again remember that he was weaponless, a sitting duck that had yet to realize.

He barely heard the sound of the next arrow being fired, but he felt it embed itself in his boot. His pursuer's aim was remarkable; the arrow hadn't so much as nicked him.

Tiz knelt to the ground, fumbling with his boot, his second blunder. A hail of arrows descended around him in a wide circle, more of a warning than an actual attack. Gritting his teeth and using as much strength as he could, he yanked the arrow out and resumed running.

The entrance to the village couldn't be far now. Light was beginning to break over the horizon, filling him with a sense of relief. How long had he been chased like this? Been hunted like an animal, narrowly escaping certain doom?

His heart almost did somersaults as he saw it; the clearing just before the village! He was almost there! Just a few more—

-crash!-

The ground beneath Tiz disappeared as he fell into a large pit, hitting the bottom with a hard thud. Groaning, he looked around, estimating the pit to be at least eight feet deep. He wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"A trap…" he muttered. He had been led here the whole time.

Looking up, he saw a figure at the edge of the pit staring down at him. Tiz backed away as it leapt into the pit, letting him come face-to-face with his pursuer.

The years had been kind to Artemia Venus. Time had changed her from a wiry teen into a willowy young woman. Her body was more toned from the results of intense hunting and training, particularly her thighs. The biggest change was perhaps her bust, which had become decidedly more ample since last they met.

Sashaying over to Tiz, she cast aside her bow and began undoing her garb. The shepherd blushed, backing up until he reached the other side of the pit. "Artemia, w-what're you doing?" he managed to squeak out.

"Prey caught." she replied. Her voice had changed, too. It was less raspy and ragged, instead much smoother and richer, akin to sweet cream, but it still held all of the Ranger's ferocity. "Now Artemia take spoils."

"What do you mean 'take spoils'—_oh_." Tiz's face tripled in redness as realization dawned on him.

The huntress disrobed, revealing her nakedness, her wolf mask following. Her midnight hair spilled out, falling to the small of her back. Her eyes stared down at Tiz with animalistic lust, and, with wide eyes, the farmboy saw she was aroused, wetness flowing down her legs. The huntress was unabashed, even as she grabbed Tiz and pinned him to the ground.

"Artemia hunt all night. Hero make good prey." Slowly, she trailed a finger down Tiz's exposed chest. "But now Artemia have fun."

The huntress tore off Tiz's shirt, his pants and underwear soon following. "Prey hard." she breathed, gripping Tiz's cock, making the boy moan. "Prey like Artemia?"

Tiz gulped nervously but said nothing, earning a sharp slap from the huntress. "Answer Artemia."

Tiz nodded, the stinging of his cheek an oddly pleasurable feeling.

"Good." The Ranger ground herself against Tiz's pelvis, purring softly. Slowly, she draped herself across the farmboy, dragging her tongue across his exposed body, stopping just beneath his navel. Cupping her breasts, she slipped them over Tiz's cock, making the boy moan loudly, a sound that echoed in the deep pit. So warm and soft…it was like they were enveloping him…

Slowly, Artemia moved her breasts up and down, the tops slowly becoming slick with Tiz's precum. 'Where…where did she learn to do this?' thought the farmboy, throat dry and head spinning as his orgasm built.

"Prey like?" asked the youngest Venus sister, without the slightest trace of shame.

"Yeah…" replied Tiz, voice barely a whisper.

"Good." The shepherd shrieked in pleasure, arching his back when he felt Artemia's tongue flick his glans, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Prey cum?"

Tiz somehow managed a nod.

"Beg Artemia."

It was neither the time nor place for pride; Tiz had no qualms about surrendering himself to the young Ranger. "Please…"

Artemia moved a hand towards Tiz's nipple, pinching it hard and earning a pained yelp from the boy. "Please _what?_" she hissed.

"Haahn…let…let me cum."

"Artemia not hear."

"L-Let me cum!"

"Still not hear! Louder!"

"Let me cum!"

"LOUDER!"

"**_LET ME CUM!"_**

"Then prey cum!" Artemia twisted Tiz's nipple again, his resolve finally breaking. He came, hard, thick ropes of cum spilling across Artemia's face and breasts. With a moan, the hero collapsed, panting heavily.

Artemia licked the farmboy's seed from her fingers, a sight that miraculously brought Tiz back to attention. Kneeling down, she clamped her mouth around Tiz's member again, slurping up the remains. "Shweet." she mumbled, coiling her tongue around the shaft. "Tashty." With a final gulp, she swallowed down the last of it, sighing contentedly.

"Now Artemia's turn."

"What?" was all Tiz managed to get out before she pounced, wrapping her thighs around his face and pulling his head against her womanhood. His nose was immediately assaulted with the sweet, musky smell of her arousal, and, without needing any encouragement, he began licking.

"Haa…haa…prey…good…" Artemia breathed, cheeks flushed and nipples hard. She began rubbing them, tweaking them, reveling in the technique of the hero's surprisingly skilled tongue pressing against her walls. "More." She gripped Tiz's hair tightly with one hand, tugging. "Lick Artemia more."

Tiz obeyed, lapping at her cunt like a wild beast, her nectar warm and tangy on his lips. Artemia ceased rubbing her breasts, moving her hand behind her to grip Tiz's member.

The farmboy yelped slightly as he felt Artemia begin to jerk him off, her hands surprisingly slender despite her years of handling bows and arrows.

They came simultaneously, Artemia gushing juices just as Tiz shot his load the second time that day. Tiz lapped it up obediently, Artemia stroking his hair fondly as she came down from her own high.

Artemia wiggled herself further down Tiz's body, grinding over his swollen member. How he could still go neither of them knew, but at this point, they didn't care, either.

"Fuck."

Tiz gave Artemia a stunned look. "What?"

Growling slightly, the brunette grabbed Tiz's cock again ('_Why does she have to grab everything?_' whined the farmboy mentally) slipping herself over him. "Fuck." she said again, more forcefully, with no room for discussion. "Fuck Artemia."

For once, Tiz acted with no nervousness, no objections, and no questions, only an answer.

"Yes."

Surprising Artemia (and even himself), he lurched forward, reversing their positions. The look of shock on Artemia's face was adorable, cheeks flushed for the first time since they'd started. Ironic, that her embarrassment would come from her reversal of roles, and not at all from any of the things they had just done.

"Prey…strong…" she breathed in awe, moaning a second later when Tiz began thrusting into her.

Everything about this situation aroused him, spurring on his actions more; the feeling of her hot breath on his neck, the way her nails dug into him and /clawed/, rivers of blood dribbling down his back and arms, her mouth in a perfect 'O' of ecstasy as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, the way her walls clenched as he pumped in and out of her, their bodies a tangled mess of love and sexy and fury and /animalism/, their voices echoing through the forest, Artemia's shrieks of joy and pleasure mixing with Tiz's grunts of want and lust.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky when they finished, both of them too tired to even pant. For a while the just laid together, drenched in sweat and the other's fluids.

For a while, neither spoke, relishing the other's company. Every minute or so, Tiz's cock twitched inside Artemia, earning a sharp squeak from her, only to instantly settle. He was spent, had been somewhere around the ninth orgasm, and he wondered how he'd lasted enough to give four more.

"Hungry."

Tiz raised his head. He was sure he hadn't heard correctly. "Say again?"

Artemia rose up, gently pushing Tiz off her, hopping to her feet. "Artemia hungry. Tiz hungry?"

The shepherd blushed; that was the first time she'd used him name. He was beginning to think she hadn't even remembered it. "S-Sure."

"Good." she replied, picking up her garb, giving it a quick dust-off before putting it back on, her mask soon following. "Artemia back. Bring food."

The Ranger leapt out of the pit with stunning agility, leaving behind a shocked Tiz. "You're just gonna leave me down here!?"

Artemia peered back over the pit's edge, removing her mask to blow Tiz a kiss. "Don't worry. Artemia let go. Eventually." A wink, and she was gone.

Tiz sighed and slumped against the floor of the pit. Slowly, his morose look transformed into a smile. "Better her than Mephilia or Einheria."

**END**


End file.
